1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized and numerically controlled engraving processes. More specifically, the present invention discloses a software based and CNC process, and product created thereby, for creating such as a bronze plaque or marker. The process and associated product created thereby includes the scanning or inputting a photograph or other suitable digitized data into a three-dimensional image processed by the CNC machine. The software associated with the CNC machine projects the 3D image into a solid for subsequent engraving and to reflect the inputted three-dimensional shape. Additional finishing steps of the engraved solid include oxide coating the same and in order to shade the three-dimensional surface of the solid and according to the depth of cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various types of engraving and inscribing processes. These apply to both ferrous and non-ferrous metals, as well as to wood and other synthetics. A subset grouping of such engraving applications are directed to the creation of such as memorial grave markers and the like.
A first example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,499, issued to Mattke et al., and which teaches a computer controlled routing apparatus and method implemented by a computer controlled routing machine for generating memorial products having recessed memorial information provided therein. The method includes the steps inputting data representing memorial information into a computer, processing the inputted data to provide instructions for controlling a routing machine, and routing memorial information into a metal surface according to the instructions and in order to provide a memorial product. The inputted memorial information associated with Mattke typically includes such as handwriting, signatures, and hand, palm or foot imprints. Mattke further teaches routing such as a bronze alloy plate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0069663, to Davis, teaches a system and method for inscribing bullion articles and which includes a first processor with a display terminal and a mouse controller. A drawing program is incorporated into the hard drive of the processor and is capable of generating and displaying any one of a selection of font illustrations. The processor incorporates a program for rendering a single line art representation of the displayed font, typically through the use of the mouse to retrace a centerline of the font. The manual redrawing thus created is saved as a file in a first format and converted to a second format for subsequent transmission and execution by a numerical controller.
A specially modified milling tool is instructed by the controller to inscribe, to a selected depth, the surface of the bullion article utilizing a time saving and single pass technique. Additional elements of the system include a CNC mill, sander, polish and polishing cloths and sealant for treating and finishing the inscribed articles, such articles further including both minted and milled/inscribed faces or surfaces which have been previously minted on the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,952, issued to Dundorf, teaches a system and method for producing three-dimensional carved wood sign. A computer aided design system incorporating a three-dimensional graphical model of the signage work is provided. A desired mathematical representation is created of the three-dimensional graphical model of the signage work to be carved in the signboard and the desired mathematical representation is provided to a computer-aided machining system having a carving tool. The carving tool operates under the controlled guidance of the CAD system in order to create a three-dimensional carved pattern in the signboard corresponding to the three-dimensional graphical model.